Losing Your Game
by rions
Summary: Valentine and chaos at hyotei. ShishiTori, OshiGaku. Please R&R!


A Tennis no Oujisama fanfiction:

Losing Your Game

Disclaimer: Still not mine…

Warning: Hmmm… Let's see… OOC-ness and errors, I guess… (and what do you call '_jayus'_ in English? Oh, never mind... ;)

-

It was the 13th of February in a corner of Hyotei Gakuen's massive tennis court. Yup, eventhough it was Sunday, a training was organized because tomorrow is THE Valentine's day, and Valentine's day equals fangirls covering the whole court.

"Choutarou."

"Yuushi."

"Choutarou!"

"Yuushi!"

"Etoh… Shishido-san…"

"Choutarou!"

"Yuushi!"

"Mukahi, Shishido, 20 laps around the court!" Atobe's order stopped the fore mentioned two from their rather insignificant fight. What's the point of arguing who will get more Valentine chocolates this year when he winner would obviously be him, the one and only Atobe-sama?

"Hmph." Mukahi sent an 'it's your fault' glare to Shishido before running his laps.

"Ceh." And off they went for their laps, leaving an Ootori that's regretting for not being early enough to warn his senior.

"…"

"…"

"……"

"……"

"…It will be Yuushi."

"Choutarou."

"Yuushi."

"Choutarou."

"Yuushi!"

"Yes, dear?" the genius' sudden appear interrupted their fight.

"Wha?"

"You-"

Both dumbfounded. How could an Oshitari be there in the middle of their laps running? They were sure Atobe didn't tell him to.

"Aah, I come here because you keep calling my name, Gaku-chan." The bespectacled one smirked, "Do you miss me that much already?"

Shishido tried to pay no heed to the lovey-dovey.

The redhead grinned at this. "Ne, ne, Yuushi, you know I wanna have the most popular boy at school as my boyfriend." He made sure it's loud enough for Shishido to hear.

"That would be Atobe, then." Oshitari replied calmly, smirk never left his face.

Mukahi pouted, "Okay, the second most popular one, then."

Shishido was still trying to ignore…

"Hmm…" Oshitari soothed, "then what should I do to deserve your love, my dear?" he asked, imitating those sappy romance drama he'd just watched last night.

The latter grinned widely, "Like, getting more chocolate than the others?"

…Shishido…?

Both Oshitari and Mukahi exchanged naughty look. They weren't called the naughty pair for nothing, no?

"Hmmm…" the acrobatic player snickered, "What do you say if we go for a bet?"

"Ara, Gaku-chan…" Oshitari teased again, "You shouldn't do bet. Gambling isn't a good thing…"

Um… Did we just see Shishido explode…?

Aargh, call 911!

-

237 minutes later…

"A bet!" Ootori's eyes widened for the second time of the day (the first one was when he saw Shishido almost burnt away). "But…"

"Uh …" Shishido rubbed his head. "I didn't mean to make it a bet… It's…" He sighed, unable to find words to explain. Thanks to his obstinacy earlier, now he was facing a big, I mean BIG, trouble.

"Well, it's okay…" the sophomore stared at his senior worrily, "But… what will happen if we lose?"

"That…" the latter gulped. This was the worst part to explain, "We… must make Jiroh… fanboyingly told them… that he saw…… we're kissing."

"WHAATT?"

Uh… That's why I told you, at least for them, it's BIG.

-

"Did you see that look on his face, Yuushi?" Mukahi said after when finally stopped laughing over the scene when he told Shishido about the bet. It was amusing. Very amusing.

"You're so naughty, aren't you?" Oshitari's smirk went even wider, "You know they aren't us."

"Look who's talking." The redhead pouted oh-so-cutely.

The genius snorted. "Heh… But are you sure with it? We can't make out for one week if we lose, you know."

"That's why we can't lose." Mukahi grinned. Widely.

-

The next day…

"50, 51, 52-"

"_54_, 55, 56-"

"_58_, 59, 60-"

"zzz…"

At one corner of the clubroom, Hiyoshi Wakashi amused himself over the sight he's watching at. Most of the room was filled by piles made of colorful packs of chocolate that there's barely enough space for those boys. Two couples were counting the amount of chocolate they got (although they sounded more like competing speed than quantity), and what surprised him more was a Jiroh sleeping peacefully in the middle of his chocolate huddles. It was in fact lucky that Atobe wasn't also there.

"63, 64, 65-"

"_67_, 68, 69-"

"zzzzzz……"

"Gekokujyou." Hiyoshi muttered under his breath, silently swearing that he'd be getting more chocolates than them next year. Now, he was beginning to think that this was endless…

"It's 72." Shishido claimed as he handed the last chocolate Ootori got and waited for the other couple to finish their count.

"72." The bespectacled stopped at the same number.

"A tie, huh?" Ootori sighed, relieved that he wouldn't have to make Jiroh fanboy in _that_ way.

Wait, there's no consequence if it's a tie, ……right?

However, it was at this, Mukahi grinned. He took a red wrapped box of chocolate from his pocket and gave it to the genius, then stated victoriously, "Make it 73."

"How sweet of you.." The teasing tone in Oshitari's voice raised along with his smirk, "Thank you, dear." And he gave a peck on the redhead's cheek.

"Wh-What! That's unfair!" Shishido protested abruptly.

"Mukahi-senpai!"

The acrobatic player faked a pout in reply, "That was the chocolate I made with all my heart! Why can't I give it to him? You're so cruel, Shishido…"

"You-" Shishido almost pounced Mukahi on his face, if the door didn't suddenly fling open and reveal their coach, Sakaki Tarou. Firstly, he'd be dead if the strict coach found out they're fighting. Secondly, when the door was opened, a pile of chocolates collapsed, making the ones nearby, too, fell straightly down.

He stumbled on the mess, lost his balance, fell upon a figure so familiar, and…

-

"Huh?" Jiroh rubbed his eyes as he finally woke up from his slumber, "Owatta na no?"

"…"

"….KYAAA! Shishido is kissing Ootori!" His eyes turned glittering bright to see what happened right in front of him, "Ne, ne, Gakuto, did you see that? Did you? I told you! I know I was right! They're officially married! XDD"

-owari-

a/n: umm… that was bad, I know… ; my muse didn't help me at all… . ; plus, this was unbeta-ed, so I'm sorry if there are many mistakes. bows Thank you for reading… Review will be very appreciated!

Once again thankies! O enjoy your Valentine, minna-san

Oh, and happy birthday to Ootori!


End file.
